EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA!:Violetta VS Spike
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA! VIOLETTA VERSUS SPIKE! BEGIN! Violetta's First Turn "What's up"? "You got something to say"? "Well then, hurry up". "I don't got all day". "I have to buy myself some new shoes". "Don't make me beat your ass so bad that you'll be singing the blues". "You want to go against me"? "You aren't even ambidextrous". "I'll punch you in the face so hard, you'll become dyslexic"! Spike's First Turn "You wanna bring out the big words"? "Prepare to be distintegrated". "I'll just talk in riddles in words that are too sophisticated". "Try this one on for size, you are an abomination of fate". "You want to kill others, and you do it because you have a hunger to sate". "You'll destroy the world if no one gets in your way, you psychopath". "So allow me to give you a mental image, without even a pictograph". Violetta's 2nd Turn "I'll make you a chateau, a castle, even a fucking boat". "Your rapping is sucking more than the script Micheal Bay wrote"! "How about I disconnect your collerbone from your skull"? "Rip out the flesh and voila, the kids have a new ball". "You're quite weak and despicable at best, don't even get me started on worst". "I'll slice your ass into pieces, call ya liverwurst"! Spike's 2nd Turn "I'd pay money to see you try". "Incarnation of Fate or not, you can still die". "Come a bit closer, my wind's itching for a fight". "We'll finally see just how powerful you really are with your light". "I heard you used to like fishing for bass". "Why don't you take your halberd and stick it up your ass"! Violetta's 3rd Turn "It doesn't take my Sight of Spirits to know that you're a dumbass". "You couldn't hope to beat me even in the fucking past"! "My weapons will wreck your body, smash your mind into paste". "I'll blast your ass with so much power, you'll be beyond erased"! "You're a rookie bitch, you have no experience in dealing with my kind". "I'll rip you to shreds and roast your hide"! Spike's 3rd Turn "You think you're frightening"? "Bitch, allow me to show you some lightning". "You can't win this battle girl, look in the future". "Come back to reality, step out of your delusional illusion". "I am a Legendary Warrior, the best in class". "We're especially good at whooping ass". "So how about it bitch"? "You ready for the hurricane"? "I hope so because HERE COMES THE RAIN"! Violetta's 4th Turn "Your puny storm is about as scary as your feathers". "By the way, you're quite green, are you under the weather"? "I have the power to open the motherfucking Gates of Heaven". "Your strength can't even match me when I was fucking eleven"! "Make sure you actually have some decent points next time". "And take some time to read the dictionary and learn to rhyme"! Spike's 4th Turn "I'm through playing around, you're making me mad". "I'll destroy your entire existence and won't leave even a fucking tad"! "I can break your blade and put an end to your life". "I'll send you up to the clouds, along with some strife". "You have 5 weapons and you still can't overpower me". "I'll break your ass into thirds, SO DON'T FUCK WITH ME"! Violetta's 5th Turn "Okay Greeny, I guess someone really ruined your day". "But how do you plan to beat me when I have millions who pray"? "Legendary Warrior my ass, you're more like a green toad". "Welcome to your death Spike, this is the end of your road". "Kids, learn something for a change, don't fuck with Fate". "Otherwise you'll just end up like this fucking MISTAKE"! Spike's 5th Turn "THAT'S IT"! "I'M THROUGH WITH YOU BITCH"! "I'm tired of this shit, you can't even compare to me". "I know Fate already, I know all FUCKING THREE"! "You aren't powerful and you really suck". "Did I hurt your feelings"? "WELL I DON'T GIVE A FUCK"! "I'll bust your ass like a flower going into bloom". "You ain't Fate, you're just a bitch in a costume"! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA! Category:Rap Battles Category:Fights